


Battered Human

by Imacream



Category: Rust (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, No beta we die like Wilbur in Skyblocke, Team Dynamics, friendship :D, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imacream/pseuds/Imacream
Summary: "Why are you staring at me like that? Seriously I just want some of your food.2Blank stare."Holy fuck that's not chicken is it?"Tubbo bit part off the human leg off and munched on it. Some of the batter that fell off clattered against the poles of the building."Why would you batter that?""It's nice?"
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 36





	Battered Human

"Are you trying to sneak away when it's your fault we're all stuck in this building together?" Tubbo sat by the door twiddling with the knife in his palm. It was clean but the way he looked up at Tommy, it might now stay that way for long. His hand unconsciously reached for the gun in his pocked. 

"It isn't may fault. It's the fucking helicopters for dropping those two down here for us to deal with!" 

"Wilbur called a truce so we know what to do with the fact we have a guy who can't kill here, meaning we all had to come." He dropped the knife on the floor and Tommy pulled his hand away from the guns handle. It rested on his face. 

"I am not Wilbur, it is not my fault he has beef with the dude and wants to kill him but obviously no one new ever comes here." 

"You're part of his cult." 

"It is not a cult and it does not mean we blindly agree with Wilbur." 

"Put dome in that sentence and they would. The subtlety is appalling." 

"Not me!" 

"So do you do have some logic in you. Good to know." 

Tubbo stood up and walked out the door. The knife was still pressed firmly against his side . Tommy didn't have a clue w how good he was with the knife. Considering the sawing he did on his own body, he was probably good. The shawl wrapped around him clung against a door. He ripped it . The guy who killed himself for food didn't give a shit about cloth? That was ironic. 

He hopped off and chased after him 

"Tubbo! Tubbo aren't you the leader of fort kickass because the whole, cannibal crew thing was your idea? You left Hycei to deal with Wilbur and whatever his name was!" 

"He's trying to save his life. Seeing as whatever beef Wilbur has is going to end him dead in a ditch." 

"Since when did you care about human life?" 

"For quite a while actually. Come on. We might as well make the most of this truce we have going on/" 

Tubbo went down the corridor from the monument they had held the meeting in. It was no where Tommy recognized because areas with low radiation was where the towns were. His tag along seemed to know his way around. As he dug in a box he bring out the KFC box people joked seeing the helicopters eat from. They don't actually know where it came from. The strangest part was the fact there was batter all around the food. Tommy pointed at the box. Tubbo stared down. 

"Oh yeah, my food don't worry about it. How good are you at climbing?" 

"Better than you." 

Tubbo cackled, "We'll see about that then. Want to race to the top. I'll carry this to make it fair." He dangled the box in front of him. Tommy crossed his hands. 

"I want need you handicpped to win." 

"We'll see about that then?" Tubbo ran off into the monument, likely going to look for stairs. Tommy's eyes furrowed before he chased after him It wasn't fair considering that he had never been there before but sometimes life just wasn't fair. He didn't need to know his way around to beat the cannibal either, he had experience climbing the dome and that would be enough in the end. 

The rails had broken off the stairs. They creaked as he sped up them, part of the wood had splintered. If this had been his life before he ended on the island, his parents might have screamed. Too bad, beating the son of a bitch was more important then health and safety. Some things couldn't be helped and Tommy could see the top of the building. 

Tubbo had been lost at some point on the stairs, having likely took a left where Tommy took a right . There wasn't a clip of brown hair in his face so Tommy had beaten him! Hah! 

or, he got far too cocky like he always did. Wilbur wouldn't have made the mistake but ye had it in the bag. That raised the question why the fuck was Tubbo leaning on a pole having already eaten half the meat in the bucket. 

"You took your time." 

"Fuck you!" 

"That wasn't very nice. " 

"How did you do it?" 

"Do what?" He ate the battered food and licked his fingers as of Tommy had nit just been embarrassed. 

"Get up here so fast!" 

"Oh." Tubbo said it as if it was the silliest thing he had ever been asked. He was stuck on a radioactive island and his neighbours were a cult. He was a self proclaimed villain (Krinios explained the motives. It was still disgusting but at least he made it understandable) How he was how he had been so fast at climbing. 

"The pipes are better , faster than the stairs. They don't swirl round as much and less time figuring out how to get past them." "You ran up the pipes at that speed? What are you a mad lad?" 

"What are you? Afraid of death? " 

"No of course not!" I just have all my shit on me!" 

Tubbo's face contorted as he looked over the guitar and gun he had on him, "You don't have much though? Isn't that all replaceable?" 

"No." 

"Oh." 

They drifted into silence as the sun started to set. From the eight they were at, the fight below them was almost inaudible. The sun rose and despite the smog in the sky, they could still see the reds and orange hues from the height they were at. He had never seen the sunset before . It was as beautiful as everyone made it out to b e . Hus hand reached for the bucket of food Tubbo had on him.

Tommy knew, but the mood was just so right you know? What was he suppose to do other than reach for food. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" 

Tubbo looked at his hand reach for the chicken blankly. He made no move to pull Tommy away.   
"Why are you staring at me like that? Seriously I just want some of your food.2 

Blank stare. 

"Holy fuck that's not chicken is it?" 

Tubbo bit part off the human leg off and munched on it. Some of the batter that fell off clattered against the poles of the building. 

"Why would you batter that?" 

"It's nice?"

**Author's Note:**

> i feel very funny.   
> I had a series to go with this but like, no motivation go brrrrrrrr, I might like, series of oneshots if i keep getting ideas.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
